Seberapa Pantas?
by phenanisheila
Summary: Ini cerita tentang kesialanku anggep aja momen absurd dariku. Yah ini hanya cerita romance sih. Cerita ini dimulai ketika seorang anak kecil bergender perempuan dengan rambut permen kapas dan dengan bola mata emerald-nya mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat menyebalkan. Benar-benar sesuatu yang sangat menyebalkan bagi seorang Uchiha./Terinspirasi dari lagu seberapa pantas milik So7


**SEBERAPA PANTAS**

 **Disclamer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing : SasuSaku**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **CANON**

 **Gaje, typo bertebaran, alur maju mundur cantik**

 **OOC(mungkin)**

 **Enjoy reading guys**

 **Dan jangan lupa Review**

.

.

.

SUMMARY : Ini cerita tentang kesialanku anggep aja momen absurd dariku. Yah ini hanya cerita romance sih. Cerita ini dimulai ketika seorang anak kecil bergender perempuan dengan rambut permen kapas dan dengan bola mata emerald-nya mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat menyebalkan. Benar-benar sesuatu yang sangat menyebalkan bagi seorang Uchiha.

 **Seberapa pantaskah kau untuk ku tunggu,**

"Sasuke-kun aku menyukaimu..." katanya ketika aku akan pergi meninggalkan desa dan bergabung dengan siluman ular itu. Memangnya dia siapa? Seberapa pantaskah dia untukku? Cukup bergunakah aku bila aku menerimanya? Oh Hell no! Aku lalu pergi meninggalkannya sambil bilang

"Terimakasih."

 **Cukup indahkah dirimu untuk selalu ku nantikan**

Waktu terus berjalan dan berlalu. Dan umurku sudah menambah satu tahun, dan saat itu juga aku telah bersama dengan siluman ular itu. Bunga Sakura kini tengah bermekaran dengan indahnya. Bunga Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Bagaimana kabarnya saat ini? Masihkah dia menungguku? Walaupun menunggu tetap saja itu akan sia-sia. Mampukah dia hadir dalam setiap mimpi burukku? Mampukah dia menungguku lebih lama?

 **Mampukah kau hadir dalam setiap mimpi burukku**

Dia kan lemah, tidak pantas untuk seorang Uchiha sepertiku. Apa yang bisa aku hebatkan darinya jika dia jadi milikku? Apa yang bisa aku andalkan darinya bila dia jadi milikku? Tak ada gunanya bila aku memilikinya. Dia orang lemah. Dia tak akan sanggup untuk hidup denganku yang punya masa lalu kelam, sekarang pun juga. Dia orang yang juga tak bisa meyakinkanku.

 **Mampukah kita bertahan di saat kita jauh...**

Dua tahun berlalu, perang dunia shinobi ke empat pun dimulai. Aku berjumpa lagi dengan pinky itu. Sikapnya tidak berubah. Tapi, dia bertambah semakin kuat dan juga...cantik. Dia mengagetkanku ketika dia berhasil memukul mundur para Juubi. Dan saat itu juga aku tersenyum. Sial, aku tarik kembali kata-kataku yang mengatakannya lemah. Menurutku dia lebih baik dari Karin, dia lebih memahamiku. Sial!

 **Seberapa hebat kau untuk ku banggakan,**

Sekarang hanya dia yang bisa aku andalakan. Dan itu membuatku semakin...percaya kepadanya. Dan entah kenapa aku mulai bisa membuka harapan untuknya, tapi apakah dia masih menungguku? Bahkan dulu dia pernah mau membunuhku, dan juga aku pernah ingin membunuhnya, aku pernah hampir membunuhnya. Masihkah dia menungguku? Perang dunia shinobi ke empat telah usai. Kini aku harus bertarung dengan Naruto agar aku bisa menjadi Hokage dan merubah semua sistem payah ini.

 **Cukup tangguhkah dirimu untuk selalu ku andalkan**

"Jadi kaulah yang pertama, Naruto. Mari pergi ke tempat lainnya. Kau tahu apa yang sedang aku bicarakan?" tanyaku kepada Naruto. Namun sebenarnya aku sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Tunggu Sasuke!" teriak Kakashi.

 **Mampukah kau bertahan dengan hidupku yang malang**

"Aku...Aku tahu , tidak banyak yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menghentikan ini. Tapi aku masih menyayangimu! Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menjadi seperti ini!" yakinkan aku kalau itu suara dari Sakura.

 **Sanggupkah kau menyakinkan di saat aku bimbang**

"Aku tidak bisa ada untukmu saat kau butuh bantuan..."

"Atau bahkan menghentikanmu dari masuk ke jalan itu. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya duduk di sini dan menangis, itu sangat memalukan."

"Tapi...tapi Sasuke-kun! Kalau aku masih punya tempat di hatimu walaupun sedikit...tolong jangan pergi!"

"Jika kita bersama lagi..."

"Aku yakin kita akan bisa kembali ke hari-hari itu..."

 **Celakanya** **  
** **Hanya kaulah yang benar-benar aku tunggu**

Dia mencoba menghentikanku, dia memang tidak berubah dari dulu dia memang benar-benar menyebalkan. "Kau...benar-benar penganggu!" genjutsu melayang kepadanya. Aku dan Naruto melanjutkan rencana kami.

 **Hanya kaulah yang benar-benar memahamiku**

Pertarunganku akhirnya selesai. Aku dan Naruto kehilangan satu lengan, dan itu terasa seperti kami sudah mati saja. Aku sudah mengakui kehebatan Naruto dan aku sudah menerima semuanya. "Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba. Di sana Sakura bersama dengan Kakashi, mereka mencari kami.

Kau pergi dan hilang ke mana pun kau suka

Dengan sigap Sakura mengobati kami, dia memang ber=nar-benar kuat sekarang walaupun masih tetap cengeng. "Terimakasih, Sakura-chan." Kata Naruto.

"Sakura...Aku..."

"Jangan...aku harus berkonsentrasi!" omonganku dipotong oleh dia, kali ini aku pastikan kalau aku memang bajingan. Membuat gadis ini marah.

"Maafkan aku." Tapi terserah apa yang ingin dia lakukan kepadaku jika aku lanjut bicara, tujuanku hanya ingin meminta maaf.

 **Celakanya** **  
** **Hanya kaulah yang pantas untuk kubanggakan**

"Maaf? Untuk apa?" dan nyatanya dia malah menanggapi.

"Atas semua perbuatanku."

"Lebih baik kau...ya..." dia memang sangat cengeng, dan itu membuatku dan Naruto tersenyum. "Kau memang banyak membuat masalah. Dasar bodoh." Lanjutnya dengan disertai air mata.

 **Hanya kaulah yang sanggup untuk aku andalkan**

Lukaku dan Naruto sudah mulai membaik, aku dan Naruto memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan semuanya yang terjebak dalam mugen tsukoyomi, dan juga para biju. Beberapa waktu telah berlalu, aku harus keluar desa untuk menebus semua dosaku.

"Maaf." Kataku kepada Kakashi dan Sakura.

"Kau sudah akan pergi? Nona Tsunade baru saja mengganti tanganmu dengan sel Hashirama.."

"Aku harus melihat sisi dunia ini dengan mataku sendiri. Semua hal yang dulu aku abaikan, ku rasa aku bisa melihat sisi baiknya."

"Bagaimana...kalau aku ikut denganmu?" dasar dia memang benar bodoh.

"Ini adalah urusanku, kau tidak ada sangkut pautnya."

"Tidak ada katamu..."

 **POKE**

"Aku akan berjumpa denganmu lagi...terimakasih."

 **SAKURA POV**

Kau pergi dan hilang ke mana pun kau suka. Di antara pedih aku slalu menantimu. Mungkin kini kau telah menghilang tanpa jejak. Mengubur semua indah kenangan. Tapi aku selalu menunggumu di sini. Bila saja kau berubah pikiran.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sakura?"

Ah, aku tadi melamun seiring perginya Sasuke-kun.

"Iya, sensei. Aku tidak apa."

 **THE END**

A/N

Kepikiran waktu perjalanan menuju sekolah. Nggak tahu tiba-tiba aja lagu ini masuk aja ke pikirannya Yuki. setelah sampai di sekolah langsung buat, ya walaupun dominan di kerjain di rumah sih. Well, maaf ya kalau agak OOC Sasuke nya.., terimakasih ^^


End file.
